


Tomorrow

by The13thBlackCat



Series: Songbird [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thBlackCat/pseuds/The13thBlackCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For now, there was no tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

    Sparrow had been sleeping around again. Everyone knew it. The Hawkes were, after all, notoriously shameless people, and out of them only Sparrow didn't have a steady lover to keep him in check. Everyone also knew he was popular: after all, Sparrow Hawke was young, attractive, charming, and according to at least one chatty pirate, a "tiger between the sheets". Not to mention the lures of power and wealth that came with the name "Hawke" nowadays.

   Everyone knew. _Especially_ Fenris.

   He also knew who Sparrow's latest conquest was: a bold young nobleman he'd been talking to last week. Fenris _didn't_ know his name, or care. All he knew was the little upstart had been with Sparrow. _His_ Sparrow.

   He knew he had no right to think of Sparrow as his. He'd had his chance with him, and his damned memory had ruined it.

_He_ had ruined it.

"Why do you do this to me, Hawke?" The question came out in a whisper, but it seemed loud in the silence of Fenris' mansion. He was staring out his window, but not seeing the city. What he saw was Sparrow with that...

The elf growled, closing his eyes and trying not to think about it.

It always seemed worse when Sparrow's lovers were male, somehow.

_Did you beg him to take you, Sparrow?_ The thought came to mind unbidden, and his mental voice was bitter and angry. Fenris couldn't make himself care. _Did you whisper his name, like you whispered mine?_

The elf cursed, turning away from the window. He felt slightly better for it, but not much. He knew he couldn't stay here, stewing in his own anger; sooner or later, he'd have to kill something, or...

Or confront Sparrow.

The elf glared at his wall in sullen silence, trying not to think.

It was raining, and Fenris wasn't certain how long he listened to the rain before he gave up and turned to leave.

* * *

  
Sparrow didn't act surprised when he answered the door. It seemed, to Fenris, like he'd been waiting. Only then did Fenris realize he'd come every other time Sparrow had taken a lover. He wondered when this had become habit, and when they had accepted it.

"Fenris." Sparrow's voice was soft, subtly reprimanding. "You're soaked. Come in before you catch cold."

Fenris didn't say anything as Sparrow lead him inside. The house was quiet; it seemed everyone else was asleep, and that suited Fenris fine. He didn't want to worry about anyone who wasn't Sparrow.

After a moment, he realized Sparrow was leading him up to his bedroom. Slightly amused, Fenris wondered what his explanation would be for why they needed to go there. Except they both knew. They both knew exactly why Sparrow was heading for his bedroom.

So Fenris didn't even try to stop himself from pulling Sparrow back against him when the door closed.

Sparrow let out a little breath when Fenris bit his neck, so light as to almost be nonexistent. Part of him wanted to bite down until Sparrow bled, until he scarred and nobody else could ever, _ever_ make the mistake of thinking he was theirs. But he didn't, because he knew he couldn't, and he didn't truly want to hurt Sparrow despite his dark thoughts.

Sparrow didn't resist when Fenris started undressing him. After a moment, his voice dark and low and tense with anticipation in that way Fenris loved, he murmured, "We shouldn't do this."

"I know." Fenris found his own voice had a similar tone; soft and low and dark. In the back of his mind, he was aware that this would only hurt them both in the end.

"So stop."

   "Do you want me to?"

   When Sparrow didn't answer, what he really meant was _no_. So Fenris didn't.

It didn't take much for Fenris to get Sparrow over to his bed, and the human pulled Fenris onto it with him, his fingers going to the fastenings of the elf's coat. He undressed Fenris quickly, fumbling a little, as his mouth found a newly-bared patch of skin on his stomach. Fenris let out a low moan a moment later, his fingers tangling in Sparrow's hair, and in the back of his mind he thought it was almost pitiful how easily Sparrow's touch could melt him.

Sparrow brought him to climax with maddening ease, and before Fenris could even catch his breath Sparrow was kissing him, hard and desperate and lingering, because he wasn't supposed to ever kiss him again. They weren't supposed to be doing this, they weren't supposed to want this, and tomorrow both of them were going to pretend none of this had happened and they would be a little more distant for a while.

But Fenris didn't care about that, didn't care that his lungs burned, didn't _care_ , because he needed this kiss as badly as Sparrow did. For now, there was no tomorrow and no lies they were supposed to be telling themselves. For now, there was only the way Sparrow's voice shuddered when he said Fenris' name.

   When Fenris was ready again, Sparrow didn't try to pretend he was in any way unwilling. Fenris bit his ear lightly, where it would point if he had been an elf, and he felt Sparrow shift and push his hips back against his in response, willing and eager under him.

"Say it." When Fenris spoke, it came out more as a plea than a demand.

   "Take me." Sparrow's voice was low and urgent and aching--as was the shuddering moan he let out when Fenris did as he asked.

   For now, all that mattered was that Sparrow wanted _him_ , and no one else in the entire world.

* * *

 

   Sparrow didn't ask him to stay. He never did; not in words. But Fenris had seen how Sparrow watched him when he left, and that look made the elf's chest ache and throat tighten.

   He was staring out his window again, across Kirkwall. It seemed Sparrow only caused him pain, but he couldn't keep himself away from him. Fenris didn't consider himself stupid, but around Sparrow, he did some of the stupidest things he possibly could. If that wasn't a sign of madness, Fenris wasn't certain what would be.

Why do you do this to me, Hawke?" This time when he whispered the question, it came out soft and sad. And in the back of his mind, with Sparrow's voice, he had his answer.

_I don't; you do this to yourself._


End file.
